The End of Time Paradox's Revenge
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: Also a crossover with GX. Yusei, Judai and Yugi are reunited after Paradox sents Yugi and Judai to Neo Domino. Now along with their friends Yugi, Judai and Yusei must head through different times to stop Paradox. Anzu X Yugi/Atem Aki X Yusei Asuka X Judai
1. Chapter 1

**The end of time – Paradox's revenge**

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is a brand new fic which is set after the new 10****th**** Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh Movie. I have wanted to do a fic like this for ages so enjoy. Also note that I have done something different to the normal series as well, but it should be ok. **

**Chapter 1: The break in the time stream – Enter Neo Domino!**

Yugi Mutou was at Domino High, it was coming up to the end of the day and he was glad for it to be ending. Things had been rough for him in the last few days, only a couple of days he had lost his Grandpa in a tragic accident. Or at least that was what the news said; he was the only one who knew the truth. Well he and his other self did. He was thrown into a cruel battle with two other people, who claimed to be from the future. One of them wore a red school uniform, and had brown hair which was flat on top, he also had matching eyes. Yugi knew that person as Judai Yuki, someone who possessed the power of a Duel Spirit known as Yubel and also had the powers of Neo Space.

The other person was from an even further away future. He had black "crab-styled" hair with yellow highlights in it; he possessed monster cards that Yugi had never seen before. The Synchro Monsters, powerful monsters that Yugi had never thought was possible. Not only did this older male have these monsters, but he had one in particular that gave him the identity of someone called a Signer. He was also the oldest out of there group, the young man named Yusei Fudo.

Yugi and his other half had made friends with Judai and Yusei almost immediately, since they were the only three that could have defeated Paradox. They had been successful, thanks to their teamwork and now peace had returned to their own time periods. Although that was something to be happy about, Yugi still felt awful. Losing his Grandpa had made him distant from most people. Even his dearest friends, he hadn't been able to speak and his thoughts had been drifted to that day in particular.

As the final bell rang Yugi picked up his things, and left without saying a word. He was a complete mess; he didn't want his friends to see him like this. There was so much he could say to them, besides that he was unsure what they could to make him feel better. He walked alone down the busy streets of Domino; the people were going by blissfully. It appeared that the disaster that had happened only a few days ago, didn't really bother them. This only made Yugi more upset as he continued walking on, before after a while he reached the Turtle Game Shop, his home.

As Yugi slowly opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight of a weird package on the floor. It was not there when he left this morning, and he didn't believe that any mail ever came for him. Except from that time when Pegasus had sent him one, he could expect that it was probably not a good thing. Besides not much had been going right for him as of late, then again there was barely anything that he was doing to make it better either.

He sighed as he lifted the package off the floor, and took it upstairs into his room. He was about to open it, when the shop door opened and a voice called out to him.

"Oi Yugi we all need a word with you, get down here." A voice that Yugi knew belonged to his friend Katsuya Jonouchi. He also believed that when Jonouchi had mentioned that they all needed a word with him, this must mean that Honda and Anzu were with him. Yugi didn't delay and went down the stairs to meet his friends.

"Hi guys, sorry to sound rude but what are you doing here? I mean haven't you got something else to do?" Yugi asked as he reached the foot of the stairs, and looked up to his three taller friends.

"What do you mean, Yugi? Can't you understand we hate to see you in pain like this, we have noticed that you haven't been yourself since your Grandpa died." Jonouchi screamed back at his friend. He was taller than Yugi, with messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yugi, we still want to help you. Please stop hiding away; we know it is tough for you do lose your Grandpa, but we want to help you through it." Anzu said adding to Jonouchi's words. Out of the three of them Anzu had known Yugi longer, then Honda and Jonouchi. They had grown up together as childhood friends, so Anzu always knew when Yugi was upset. Seeing him this way brought tears to her delicate blue eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone, I guess I have been acting strange lately. I guess it is so hard to accept Grandpa is gone, though I still can't believe that people still claim it was an accident had happened on that day." Yugi replied as he looked down at the floor before he looked back up again, his face was as angry as it could be for his usual self. "That was no accident that killed my Grandpa, I'm just glad that the person responsible is gone."

"Yugi maybe you should explain to use what happened? Something about this doesn't add up, I mean what did happen on that day? Not much was truly confirmed on that day, you haven't told use anything and it seems that they were trying to cover up the truth. So go on tell us." Anzu comforted him.

Yugi sighed, before a light shone out of his puzzle and before anyone could blink. Yugi had changed personalities, His hair had got longer, he was also slightly taller and his eyes had changed shape. "Alright I will tell you everything."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi had finished explain to the others up in his room, he had mentioned the incident with Paradox and the attack of the Sin Cyber End Dragon. The death of his Grandpa, the meeting with Judai and Yusei, and the dangerous duel that they had to save the future. It wasn't easy to explain, and he had been stopped numerous times to answer various questions from Honda and Jonouchi. However, after many delays he had finally managed to finish explaining what had happened on that fated day.

"That was some story Yugi." Honda piped in after a silence had surrounded the room, after Yugi finished.

"So this Paradox guy was responsible for killing your Grandpa, because he wanted to kill Pegasus and prevent Duel Monsters from existing." Jonouchi asked his spiky haired friend.

"That's right Jonouchi-kun, Paradox is gone but I don't know what happened to him after that. I mean if he survived, he could have gone back to his time. However, there is still a possibility that he could be still alive. Not to mention that he could return at anytime, mind you no matter what time period he is in. I made a pledge with Judai and Yusei to protect our time, so that the future can be bright" Yugi explained his expression was very serious.

"I'm sure you will be fine Yugi, besides we will be here with you no matter what." Anzu smiled placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Thank you everyone, though something still bothers me. I mean why did I get a package today? I mean I never get anything from people unless it is world threatening, or something bad will happen because of something else I already did." Yugi said smirking slightly at the ironic situation.

"Well there is only one way to find out, open it." Jonouchi replied, slightly confused by Yugi's sudden change of attitude.

Yugi opened it, revealing a video tape. It was almost too predictable, one both occasions he had packages like this he had got a tape with it. "Well let me guess I better play this, I wonder what Pegasus wants this time?" Yugi sighed as he put the tape in his VCR, who appeared on the tape surprised Yugi it wasn't Pegasus, but the person he had been mentioning to his friends.  
"Paradox?"

The masked man appeared on the screen laughing. "Mutou Yugi, if you really thought that I would be finished by the last duel you are sadly mistaken. My plans to destroy everything, to make my time a better place is still in full motion. I give you credit for defeating me, last time but this time things will be different. This time you are out of your depth, as I have already created a split in the verge of space. Soon enough after this message is finished, you will see what little hope you have. I wish you luck in the future, since I will be destroying this time."

All of a sudden a huge bright light enveloped the room, blinding Yugi and the others. As the light burned brighter, Yugi could feel that his feet were no longer on solid ground. The weird feeling of flying seemed to be gripping his body, as he continued to shield his eyes from the light. He couldn't hear his friends scream or anything, this gave him the feeling that he was indeed all by himself. The light eventually died and Yugi felt himself falling, he still didn't open his eyes as he fell. It didn't seem to take too long as he felt his back hit something hard, which he bounced off. He heard people scream, as he felt himself hit the ground he rolled numerous times before stopping. Blood was falling from his mouth, he could barely breath, he tried to open his eyes his vision was blurry. Before finally giving up, he closed his eyes and remembered no more.

*Meanwhile with Judai*

Judai Yuki had similar troubles; Paradox had managed to encounter his friends Sho, Asuka, Kaiser, Johan and Manjoume. Whilst they had been reunited after so long, Paradox claimed that he was go to destroy the time period they were in. Whilst they were going to be stuck in the future. Throwing the others into chaos before sending them spiralling into a portal of light. Judai had thankfully been saved from injuring himself thanks to Yubel, and he was known by himself in a middle of a strange city he had never seen before.

"Judai seems that we have been caught in another sick game, wouldn't you agree?" Yubel said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Ah that I would Yubel, seems that Paradox is still alive and now he claims this is the future. Still I wonder where the others are and more importantly, where is this place?" Judai asked as he looked around, the place he was standing in looked like Domino City. However, something was different about it. It was more futuristic like something out of a Sci Fi film, well almost it was without the Sci Fi aspect but it was much more futuristic.

"Hmm Judai you don't think this place could be...." Yubel started but was cut off at the sight of a red motorbike, which looked awfully familiar to both of them. They knew who it belonged to. It had sped past them, but they could see it was heading to an academy like building. Taking chase Judai ran towards the building, he was hoping to now find out the truth.

*At the Duel Academy*

Aki Izayoi was in the nurses' office, she was a tall good looking girl with violet coloured hair, which had two elbow length bangs at the front with a hair clip in between both of them. She was wearing a red academy blazer, with a white shirt underneath it. She also wore a standard black skirt for Academy students with her stockings that she normally wore. She wasn't ill but she had been called in, because of her friends Rua and Ruka. They weren't ill either but they were worried about the person that had fallen out of the sky, and down into their class unexpectedly.

Ruka and Rua were twins with the same coloured hair and eye colour; they were both dressed in their school uniforms. There was only two things that changed between the two of them in appearance, Rua was a boy and Ruka was a girl and the fact they had different hairstyles as well, made it slightly clearly who was who.

"Ruka, Rua you never fully explained what happened. I mean you did say this guy fell into your class, but how can that be possible? I mean it isn't like windows were smashed or anything, you mean to tell me he just came out of nowhere." Aki asked the two younger twins, she was still completely taken back by this whole situation.

"Well believe it or not Aki-san that is what happened. We don't know how, but that guy really did come out of nowhere. It was like he fell from the sky, and then he was bleeding on the floor." Ruka replied.

At that very moment two other people entered the room, one of them was Yusei the other none of them knew. He was wearing a red blazer that looked like an academy outfit, but it was different somehow.

"Yusei thank god you are here." Aki said cheerfully at first ignoring the other guy, "The twins claim that they saw someone weird fall out of the sky, and we all know you are used to things like this. So we thought maybe you could help."

"Hey am I invisible or something? Yusei-san aren't you going to introduced me, or am I going to have to make a scene." The red blazer guy screamed in complete disgust for being ignored.

Yusei let out a sigh; he couldn't believe he was here because of this. Mind you with meeting the person with him earlier, he clearly saw something was up that wasn't normal. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Oh by the way Aki, Ruka, Rua may I introduce Judai Yuki. He is a friend that helped me different Paradox when I went back in time."

"Please to meet you Judai-san" Ruka and Aki replied politely. Rua on the other hand was more interested on the Duel Disk on Judai's arm. "Oh Judai-san will you duel me please, pretty please. Please, Please, Please." Rua was now practically jumping around the room in excitement.

Judai looked taken back, but then gave out a small laugh. "You are optimistic kid, kind of like me when I was a child. However, this isn't the time for that so maybe later."

Yusei smiled at Rua though he was disappointed, he was sure Judai would keep his word. "Anyway Aki, who was this mystery man that fell from the sky?"

Aki explained the man's features and in next to no time, it was clear who it was to Yusei and Judai.

"That's Yugi-san as I predicted alright." Judai said after Aki finished, he turned to Yusei who simply nodded. It seemed that the spaces in time had been broken once again, and what was worse it appeared that the enemy they thought they killed was back. Paradox was back and this time it was personal.

**A/N: Well folks that is it for Chapter 1, I think it is an ok start probably could have been better, but hey I've got better stuff to come so don't worry. I hope to get some feedback as it is nice to hear what you guys think, plus I want your ideas and views to help me make this better. Anyway like the anime I'm going to do a small preview of chapter two and that will be it. See you all in chapter 2. **

Yusei: Yugi-san, Judai-san it is good to see you again. Then again I wish it was under different circumstances.

Judai: I know but it is sweet time travelling, and see your friends again. Hey wait there is a duel going on over there.

Yugi: Judai-kun this isn't time to...Wait Kaiba-kun?

Next time: Ultimate Dragon – Kaiba verses Jack!

Yusei: Jack what have you gotten yourself into now?


	2. Ultimate Dragon Kaiba vs Jack!

**Chapter 2: Ultimate Dragon – Kaiba verses Jack!**

Yugi's eyes twitched, he was only just recovering after his very heavy fall from the time portal. He couldn't deny that it hurt, he did fall on his head and then onto a hard floor. He was substituting for the Pharaoh who had suffered the most, still for some odd reason the impact had affected him as well. Trying his best, Yugi finally opened his eyes. He couldn't tell where he was, though if he would have guessed he would say some kind of nurses' office. He was in a very standard metal bed, with white sheets like they had in hospitals. There were curtains on every side of him, in fact the only thing that didn't make him believe it wasn't a Hospital, was because there were very basic medical charts on the wall and no high tech equipment.

He could hear voices on the other side of the curtains, implying that he was not alone. For some reason he thought two of the male voices sounded familiar, he was fairly sure he had heard them before. Though a younger boy, and two female voices with them were not so familiar.

"Um hello?" He called out wanting to figure out who was talking, or at least he was hoping that they weren't just voices in his head. The voices suddenly stopped and then Yugi saw the curtains open. There were five people in all three males and two females, he didn't recognise the older girl in the corset or the girl and boy who were clearly twins. The other two though he knew very well.  
"Judai-kun, Yusei-kun wait then that means...did I just travel through time to one of your times?"

Judai didn't say anything, whilst Yusei nodded. "Yes Yugi-san you have, this is my time so I guess I must welcome you to Neo Domino."

"Neo Domino?"

"It is like your version of Domino; except it is well...you will see when you get out of here." Yusei explained trying his best to keep things serious for the time being.

This was of course ruined later by Rua. "I don't understand, what's so special about this guy? He doesn't look all that great, hey Yusei did you meet him back in time too?"

Yugi was almost stunned by this comment; he couldn't believe that the legend of the King of Games hadn't been passed down to this time. Judai looked offended by Rua's comment, after all Yugi had been his idol since childhood.  
Yusei on the other hand, gave a small laugh before explaining. "Yes Rua this is the original King of Games, this is Yugi Mutou."

Aki turned to Yusei in shock. "Wait a minute Yugi Mutou, the legendary one that possessed the cards known as the Egyptian God Cards? The one with Black Magician and Black Magician Girl, I'm sorry but that seems a bit hard to believe. I mean for starters, he is a lot shorter and child like in comparison to the pictures I've seen of him."

Yugi let out a sigh before he switched to his other half. "So Aki-san is this better for you?"

Aki eyes widened in shock, at Yugi's sudden transformation, as did Rua and Ruka. Yusei and Judai smirked slightly at the sudden shock, which had come across the other three.  
"Ok that is more believable."

Later when Yugi had finally got out of the nurses office, and the Academy day was over. The six friends went back to Yusei's garage; Crow was already there as they entered the main area of the garage. Yusei parked his D-Wheel and looked back at the others; silence gripped the room for a long time. It was a bit of an awkward moment since this was very hard to explain already.

"Yo everyone," Crow said cheerfully then suddenly changed in expression, "Umm ok so who are you guys?" He pointed at Judai and Yugi who was still the spirit of the puzzle.

"I'm Judai Yuki, please to meet you and this is Yugi Mutou-san we are kind of new to the area." Judai said trying his best, to make it sound like he had been from some other country or something.

"Heh I gathered that, since when we originally were searching for a man called Paradox. Your name appeared, as a person who was attacked by him in the past. So don't try and hide it." Crow laughed, his laugh wasn't cruel but it was directly pointed at Judai.

Yugi looked embarrassed; there cover up act had just failed miserably. Then again he wasn't sure if it would have worked anyway, he had a slight feeling that Yusei may have told his friends what had happened.  
"Oh well I guess Judai-kun's fake act wasn't really needed then, well sorry about that it's please to meet you...uh?"

"The name's Crow, I'm one of Yusei's childhood friends. In fact in comparison to everyone else in the room, I've actually known him longer." Crow boasted.

"You all make me sound like I'm some kind of weird competition." Yusei sighed, and then looked back at the others. "Besides that we have more of a situation here then we first thought, I mean for a start it would appear Paradox may be back. So that means we must track him down, and defeat him. As for the other problem, well how are we going to get room for Yugi and Judai-san? We are full as it is."

"Well Yusei they could stay with us," Ruka said. "I mean we have enough room, and besides they could visit after school like we do."

"That's great Ruka, thank you." Yusei smiled, and then an alarm like sound came from his computer. "Oh great that might be our clue, to were Paradox is hiding. I decided to add some new features, since that encounter." Yusei sat down at his computer and started typing; he had opened up a new programme which should something like a GPS system.

Judai and the others looked on, they weren't sure what Yusei was doing but it became clear that he was searching for the disturbance. After a couple of minutes of only the sound of typing, Yusei finally stopped. He looked troubled though.  
"From what I gather Paradox is not only in Yugi-san's time, he is somehow in all our times including this one and Judai's time. Hence he could send you both here at the same time however, something else is bothering me. If Paradox is everywhere at once why hasn't he altered time yet? There are no records of unusual activities or anything; it is like Paradox is waiting for something."

"If that is the case, we better go and find out what he is waiting for." Judai spoke up, he then growled in anger. "Then we stop him before he messes our futures, and also our friend's futures."

"You claim to be a king, but you seem to have a very egotistical view of things. Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me? I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back." A voice came from outside the garage, only two of the people inside knew who the voice belonged to.

"Humph, I won't be taken down by anyone who thinks so highly of themselves. Not to mention how he thinks he knows better than me. I will show you that a King's duel is all about entertainment." Another voice in which the other five people knew came from the exact same spot.

"Oh brother what has Jack gotten into now? I swear that guy has anger issues, why can't he simply calm down?" Crow moaned as he slapped his forehead, in disbelief. The six Duelists left the garage, and went to see what all the commotion was. They arrived to see Jack glaring down another Duelist; he was just as tall as Jack. Wearing a long white coat with metal studs on it, he had dark blue eyes which could pierce the soul and dark brown hair. Yugi and Judai knew him full well, he was the man known as Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba kun, so you are here too?" Yugi gasped in shock, he couldn't believe that Kaiba would have been dragged into this as well. Still in comparison to most of the people he had seen, it was at least a relief to notice a familiar face.

Kaiba suddenly lost focus on Jack, when he heard Yugi's voice. He turned around his eyes widened. "Yugi? You are here too?" He sounded shocked, and then he smirked and gave out a light laugh. "I should have guessed my rival would be here," Kaiba then turned back to Jack, and slotted his deck in his Duel Disk. "Watch me Yugi; I will prove that no Duelist will stand in my way and only I can defeat you."

Jack and Kaiba activated their disk, still staring into one enough with their eyes. Jack's eye twitched at one point, it was clear that he wasn't going to wait much longer.

"DUEL"

**Kaiba: 4000  
Jack: 4000**

Jack drew his card, as he declared his turn. "To begin with I will show you the kings true duel, I set two cards face down and then I summon Dark Resonator in defence mode. (1300/300)" Two set cards appeared in front of Jack, followed by an odd looking demon monster.

Kaiba smirked. "If this is what a so called King can do, I'm sure this won't take that long." Kaiba drew, sensing victory. "I will play Blood Vorse in attack mode, (1900/1200)" A foul looking beast man appeared wielding an axe emerged on Kaiba's field. "Then I will set two cards as well, and that will end my turn."

"You know the funny thing is, if you really think hard about it. These two are awfully alike." Aki said turning Yusei, she had a small cheeky smile on her face. Something which not many people would of thought, Aki could achieve.

Yusei chuckled back, "You have a very good point Aki, I mean both Jack and Kaiba seem to have very narrow minded views. You never know before too long, they may even become friends."

"Is that all? Come on if you really think you can defeat me then prove it. My turn, draw!"Jack grunted as he drew his next card. "I release my Dark Resonator in order to summon Big Piece Golem in attack mode (2100/0), this is the start of the first battle let's see if you are worth of being the King's opponent. Big Piece Golem attack Blood Vorse." Jack's Golem heading towards Kaiba's Blood Demon however, Kaiba didn't seem worried.

"Reverse Card open," Kaiba smirked as one of his set cards flipped upwards. "Shrink, this card allows me to half the attack points of one monster on the field. So now I half my Blood Vorse attack by half, and then I will open my second reverse card. Deck Destruction Virus of Death, so now I offer my Blood Vorse and with that all your monster with fifteen hundred attack or more in your hand and deck are completely destroyed." Kaiba laughed as Jack's face changed in shock, he wasn't expecting that. Most of his deck had just been destroyed in one turn, and there were barely any monsters that would beat Kaiba in his deck.

"That was brutal; who knew that Kaiba guy could cripple Jack so much. I mean isn't Jack's deck made of high attack point monsters? I hate to say but I think Jack is in a super pinch." Rua said face looked like he had just suffered a heart attack, he couldn't believe that Jack a Duelist who was an inspiration to him was losing so easily.

"Well that is a first for you Rua; you actually looked carefully at the situation." Ruka smiled before laughing, "Now if only you could be that focused in class then you would be set."

Jack sent all his monsters high attacking monsters in his hand and deck, as well as Big Piece Golem to the graveyard. He couldn't quite believe that such a combo would have destroyed his deck that easily. "I...I end my turn"

Kaiba smiled wickedly, "What a disappointment for a so called king, you still have a long way to go. Now it is my go, I draw." Kaiba drew his card a sense of satisfaction flowed through his body. "Alright then I play Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw twice more." He drew two more cards. "Now I will play one card face down and play Spear Dragon in attack mode (1900/0), now Spear Dragon attack Jack directly." Kaiba's monster obeyed, but Jack didn't look too worried.

"I special summon Battle Fader in defence mode, (0/0) this monster can be special summoned from my hand, when an opponent attacks me directly. It also allows me to stop your Battle Phase, so in other words your monster attack fails." Jack blew a sigh of relief, had the attack made it through it would have hurt.

"Well for a King you seem to be desperate, no matter this will end soon. I will end my turn." Kaiba smirked as he placed his card face down.

"You will regret insulting the King; I won't lose to someone who doesn't understand how powerful I am." Jack shouted his eyes showed the signs of flames in them.

Aki sweat dropped, "Isn't he over doing this, I mean if I remember he is the former King correct?"

"I heard that Izayoi!" Jack shouted back at her, making the violet haired Signer jump back in surprise. Jack shook his head and drew his card, "I will play one of my face down cards, Cry of the Living Dead. This card allows me to resurrect my Vice Dragon which sleeps in the grave (2000/2400)." A purple dragon with green sided wings emerged in front of Jack; it was clearly a card that had been destroyed by the Virus card. "Now I summon Trust Guardian, (0/800)"

"I activate my trap, Cloning." Kaiba interrupted, this allows me to summon a token on my side of the field. This token though gains the same attack and defence as the monster you summoned, and I can chose which mode it is in. I will pick defence." Another small Trust Guardian appeared on Kaiba's field appeared as it did on Jack's.

Jack chuckled; he had just seen a flaw in Kaiba's plan. "Bad move Kaiba, you see the token only stays on the field if my monster does. However, my Trust Guardian isn't staying on the field. I tune my level three Trust Guardian with my level five Vice Dragon." Trust Guardian transformed into three green rings, and surrounded Vice Dragon which turned into five white stars as Jack chanted.  
"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon! (3000/2000)" Jack's ace monster emerged in a sea of flames, roaring loudly as the flames burst apart from the wings of the giant dragon.

"Whoa, hey Yusei isn't this dragon similar to yours? I remember you using that method of summoning when we fought Paradox before." Judai said whistling at the appearance of Red Demons.

"Yep that's right," Yusei nodded, "This is Jack's signer dragon, just like Stardust is mine. I've got to admit I'm amazed Jack managed to pull of that combo, as Rua said his deck is based on power and there is no doubt that Kaiba's virus combo killed most of Jack's deck. However, Jack managed to find a way around it and summon Red Demons is nothing short of amazing."

"Battle!" Jack declared, his dragon baring his fangs. "Red Demons attack Spear Dragon, Absolute Powerforce." Red Demons Dragon got closer and simply crushed Spear Dragon under his mighty claw. Kaiba flinched on the impact, completely surprised by the amount of power this new Dragon possessed. Jack smiled it was all going according to plan, and he soon ended his turn.

**Kaiba: 2900  
Jack: 4000**

"Maybe I misjudged you, you have talent it appears. I never expect a monster quite like that however, there is one dragon that is mightier than that creature of yours and it sleeps in my deck." Kaiba said smiling at the mention of the dragon, he drew his card.  
"I play two cards face down, and then I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode (1700/1650). Turn end."

Jack seemed unimpressed as he drew his card. "There is no need to worry about a weak monster like that, so now I battle Absolute Powerforce!" Jack's dragon once again lunched towards Kaiba's monster, but the attack was stopped. "What?"

"Reverse card open, Attack Nullification!" Kaiba screamed as counter trap prevented his monster from being destroyed, "This trap negates your attack and ends the battle phase. So in other words, your turn is over."

"Almost, I set one more card face down and end my turn." Jack grumbled unimpressed with the last failed attempt.

Kaiba drew sensing weakness, "I activate Kaiser Sea Horse's effect, so now I can count its tribute for a light monster two instead of one. So I tribute Kaiser Sea Horse and summon my ace monster, arise Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" The infamous white dragon arose on the field, roaring with anger.

"So this is Kaiba's Blue Eyes?" Judai said, making a noise like a school boy's joy. "This is so cool; I get to see two awesome dragons. Plus I've travelled to the future all in one day; this is the craziest but best day ever."

Kaiba then ended his turn; he only had one card in his hand, though he still didn't use it. He wasn't worried about Jack's next move.

"Blue Eyes? The legendary monster apparently only three in the world exists, interesting. This will be a worth monster to crush." Jack laughed as he drew his card. "I play the trap Revival Gift, so I get Dark Resonator back in attack. Whilst you get a present as well."

Two little black creatures appeared on Kaiba's field, they were goofy looking and waving their arms frantically. "What the hell did you give to me?" Kaiba asked completely disgusted by the new creatures.

"Those are gift tokens, (1500/1500) and they are in defence mode this is all a plan to win. You will now see what I mean, Red Demons Dragon attack the gift token. Absolute Powerforce!" Jack said as he attacked one gift token before the other one blew up as well. "If you are wondering what happened to the other I will explain it is my Red Demons effect Demon Meteor! When it destroys a defence monster it destroys every other one as well. Anyway I activate Pedigree of the Destruction Deity, when I destroy a defence monster I can select a level eight monster on my field. Then that monster can attack twice, so in other words Red Demon's can attack again. So attack again Crimson Hell Flare."

Red Demon's shot red hot flames from his mouth, Kaiba seemed surprised but he order the attack of Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Burst Stream of Destruction" Both attacks hit each dragon, but only Blue Eyes was destroyed. "How did I lose my monster and you didn't? They both had the same attack points, so they should both die." Kaiba asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Trust Guardian's effect activated!" Jack explained, "The Synchro monster that I created with Trust Guardian's effect, lowers its attack by four hundred after battle in order to keep it alive." Jack smirked in satisfaction, Kaiba was wide open and he still had a monster left. "Dark Resonator attack Kaiba directly."

Kaiba once again flinched in pain as Dark Resonator attacked him, he couldn't believe he was losing the duel. Jack ended his turn knowing it was only a matter of time, before the end of the duel was certainly going to end in his victory.

Yugi had just transformed into his alter ego on the sidelines, after notice the look of disbelief and fear in Kaiba's face. "Kaiba listen to me, you aren't out yet." He said making Kaiba turn to him. "If you believe you have lost, then you really have. Didn't you say that you refused to be stopped by anyone until you beat me? Then prove it Kaiba, smash down that Dragon and win this duel."

Kaiba smiled slightly. "Then keep watching Yugi, I will show you my soul of a Duelist. Then I will meet you again, on our never ending road." Kaiba then drew his card and smiled. "I play the magic card Life-Shaving Card Treasure, so now I draw until I have five cards in my hand. Then in five turns I will send all my cards in the hand to the grave however, I wouldn't need to worry about that since I will win this turn."

"Stop screwing with me Kaiba, there is no way you can win in one turn. I have all my life points, and you have no monsters on the field." Jack screamed back in anger and disbelief.

"Oh really? Well then watch this, and I will prove you wrong. I play Resurrection of the Dead and bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon, and then I play Fusion. So now I will summon a Dragon whose power is beyond any on this world. Arise Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!" Kaiba said laughing as his three headed Blue Eyes Dragon emerged onto the field, it was bigger and more menacing then anyone had expected.

Jack was frozen in fear at the arrival of the new dragon, he couldn't have predicted this. Kaiba on the other hand, saw the fear in Jack's eyes and smirked. "I thought the King knew no fear, the truth is as soon as you realise you've lost you can't fight back. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Ultimate Burst." Kaiba ordered the attack on Dark Resonator which hit it hard, making Jack scream as his life points dropped heavily.

"I still survived so you lied, you haven't won yet." Jack grunted after the full force of the attack, he was hoping for that miracle card to be pulled next turn. Though he could survive through the next turn with the protection of Dark Resonator and Red Demons Dragon.

Kaiba laughed, "I see Dark Resonator couldn't be destroyed by battle once per turn however, as I said there is no next turn for you. Reverse card open Fusion Cancel, this allows me to defuse my monster, and bring back all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons." The three Blue Eyes returned by Kaiba's side all with their original attack, and with it still being the battle phase Kaiba could attack with all three. "Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack Dark Resonator and Red Demon's Dragon. BURST STREAM!"

All three monsters fired their attacks at Jack's monsters, which hit one after another successfully. Jack screamed in pain as his monsters were destroyed, before being blown off his feet and hitting the ground behind him. Kaiba all the while laughing at his victory.

**Kaiba: 1600  
Jack: 0  
Winner – Kaiba!**

"I guess you weren't half bad, but you do have a very narrow minded view of the world. You can't expect to be a King, if you are so self centred. When you figure that out, I will duel you again." Kaiba said, as he turned and walked away.

Jack got up from his feet. "Kaiba! Listen I'm no King and I know that however, I was simply angry because you thought you could insult me by not hearing about me. That duel though showed me, you are one mighty Duelist and I will duel you again soon enough."

"Interesting, I like your style. I will see you around Jack Atlas." Kaiba turned and smiled before walking off but not before stopping by Yugi. "Yugi, when we get out of here I will duel you again. I hope you noticed now, I will not give in until I defeat you."

"I'm aware Kaiba, I'll see you later." Yugi replied, before Kaiba walked off into Neo Domino City. They all knew that soon, they would need Kaiba's help in order to stop this threat. The shadow of Paradox was looming, and it was about to get serious. The battle through time was coming.

**A/N: Well finally I've finished chapter 2, sorry for a wait guys. I've been having a hard week, so it has been hard to get motivated. For all that are interested, I am using mostly Japanese Card Names as well as character names. This is because I'm a fan of the Japanese originals, then that of the dub. Anyway here is the preview for chapter 3. **

Yusei: Aki, why did you want to see me? Why did you want to meet me here alone, is something bothering you?

Aki: Yusei things are getting dangerous again, I want to be part of this as well. After all I don't want anything to happen to you.

Yusei: Aki nothing will happen to me...Aki look out. *Screams out in pain*

Aki: Yusei!

???: Yusei? Oh no I'm something much more interesting.

Next time – The Shadows of the enemy – Paradox Yusei?


	3. The Shadows of the Enemy Paradox Yusei

**Chapter 3: The Shadows of the enemy – Paradox Yusei?**

Things had been fairly quiet since the Kaiba and Jack duel, there was no doubt that Jack had been fairly upset to lose to him. He spent most days mumbling to himself, about the king could lose to someone he hadn't even heard of. Crow and Yusei were just about on the verge of breaking point, it was pretty much what they heard when they weren't doing their jobs. Judai and Yugi had moved in with Rua and Ruka, keeping low profiles but on occasions they did visit Yusei when the twins returned home.

It was around nine in the morning, and Yugi was already up around the Twins place. He was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, before he heard a yawn and footsteps coming down the stairs implying that Judai had just woken up.

"Morning Judai-kun I was wondering when you would wake up? You sure do seem to sleep a lot; mind you today you woke up fairly early. Is something on your mind?" Yugi asked as Judai walked into the kitchen.

"No not really, Yugi-san I was thinking about a lot last night but even so I slept ok." Judai replied, eying up the pancakes that Yugi was making with great hunger.

"What were you so worried about? I can understand things have become a bit strange; after all we are in a completely different time. We know very little about this time, or how we will get back." Yugi said, realising what kind of situation this really was.

"Well that and the fact that isn't it strange that Paradox hasn't done anything yet? I mean if he really was destroying our time periods, well wouldn't all of this time be going weird. I mean like out of proportion, and start crumbling away or something like that? I mean nothing bad seems to be happening here, it is almost like Paradox can't do anything." Judai explained he seemed to have a good point. Everything seemed normal here, there were no weird events and he even went back on the internet to find out if anything in time changed. It appeared to be completely normal.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it does seem odd. Paradox mentioned that he would destroy all of our time periods however, as of now nothing has changed. He hasn't appeared to kill us, nor has he destroyed the balance of time. Just what could he be waiting for?"

Judai shook his head, "No idea Yugi-san I guess we will have to find that out. Still nothing we can do on empty stomachs, so let's eat. So please hand me some of those pancakes."

"But I only...Hey!" Yugi started, before Judai reached in and took Yugi's plate of pancakes. "Judai-kun with the way you eat, you will eat these kids out of house and home. Not to mention there will be no food for me either, how can you possibly eat that much?"

"It's wuthing eally, I...I've just got an ood etite" Judai muffled out, his mouth stuffed fully of pancakes. As he continued to stuff them down his throat.

Yugi laughed. "You really are something else, Judai-kun. Still just try and consider the others in mind, when you eat as well won't you?"

Judai swallowed and laughed also. "Don't worry Yugi-san I will; besides I still left half of these anyway. Since you made them you should have them, besides I may go swimming in that pool. After all there doesn't seem anything better to do." He got up and left the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Yugi shook his head as he started to eat the remaining pancakes that Judai had left behind, maybe there was a lot that wasn't fully explained but that was part of the adventure ahead.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ruka and Rua returned back home to collect Judai and Yugi, Aki had joined them since she was heading in the same direction.

"Judai-san, Yugi-san we're home." Ruka called out to them, Yugi had joined them almost instantly as he was only at the top of the stairs. Judai had taken longer but he soon joined them as well. "We are heading to Yusei's as soon as we change; hopefully we will then be able to understand what is going on. Then we may also be able to get you back to your own time."

"Yeah it would be a good thing to be able to go home; still me and Judai-kun have been thinking. Don't you guys find it a bit odd that nothing bad has happened in this time period so far?" Yugi asked the other three as Judai had finally joined them from wherever, he had been upstairs. "We also checked history before hand; nothing seems out of the ordinary either. What if Paradox is just waiting for us, what if it is all a part of a bigger plan?"

Aki looked concerned, she didn't speak but she was silently beginning to think the same thing. Everything seemed ordinary; except for the arrival of Yugi and Judai everything was pretty normal. Evening knowing that normal for her and the others wasn't what a normal person would call normal, still it didn't matter to her she was just happy to be with people who understood her. Still there was one other thing bothering her then.

"Aki hey Aki!" Judai screamed snapping Aki out of her state of thought; she must have started floating off into her own world. She turned noticing the others were already at the door. "Are you coming or not?"

"Um y...yeah I'll be right there." Aki stuttered as she walked over to the door, she had been really out of it for a while. Still no matter how hard she tried to shake the feelings off, it didn't seem to change. As they continued to walk towards the garage where Yusei lived, her mind was constantly on Yusei. The very thought of him falling into Paradox's hands hurt her, she had been awful close to him since that day in the hospital. He was her dearest friend, and possible the closest one at that. Even when they finally got there, she was lost in thought.

The others were talking constantly, but she didn't really focus on that. She was still lost in her thoughts; this seemed to be the one thing that she was constantly thinking of now. Everything around her seemed distant; it didn't matter as her thoughts were elsewhere. Her heart grew heavy at the thought that she may never see him again, and not only that but what if he did somehow fail? The whole of existence seemed to be nothing now; it felt cold and isolated in her thoughts. Nothing but a black spiral of fear and angst, started to brew in her mind. Could she really face the fact that Yusei could indeed die? Or that the world that she knew would be destroyed?

"Aki, are you in there? Aki!" Yusei shouted at her, making her once again snap back into reality. He had noticed that she had been completely spaced out for the last hour or so, she hadn't spoken plus she seemed completely static. Almost like she had died standing up.

"Yusei...Wait what happened?" Aki asked feeling slightly dumb at the point; she already knew what had happened. Or at least she would have thought so however, she hadn't been paying attention and now she felt lost and confused in the room.

"We were all discussing the Paradox threat, though I noticed you don't seem so interested in it." Yusei smiled before looking concerned. "Aki what's the matter?"

"Could we possibly talk alone? I hate to ask but I need to speak with you, about something that is worrying me." Aki replied, her voice was slightly shaky. It was hard enough to talk to Yusei normally, but in this condition she was now completely over her head.

Yusei nodded and showed her out the door, a long silence between the two of them. They had gone to the outskirts of town, no one was around so it seemed like a perfect place to talk.  
"So now we are alone, what's the matter? This isn't like you." He finally asked when he knew it was clear.

"Well...um this is kind of embarrassing." Aki started her nerves were beginning to show, she felt completely hopeless now. However, she knew that she had to be heard. She swallowed hard then spoke. "Yusei I want to go with you to fight Paradox."

Yusei eyes widened at this point, this seemed awfully sudden. "Why?"

"Because well I...I don't want to see you get hurt, and not be able to do something. I'm worried about you and the others, Paradox is an unusual enemy and you could get killed out there." A tear started to run down Aki's soft face, "You have done so much for me, and the others and I've always felt useless. So please Yusei, let me go with you."

"I...I couldn't believe you were this worried about me, I know many things about you but never would I have imagined this. I also know that I wouldn't be able to change your mind on this, so I have no choice but to say yes. You aren't useless Aki, and I'm glad to know you care so much." Yusei said smiling, before wiping Aki's tear away. "We will fight this, all of us together."

Aki's spirit seemed to have lifted, but it then suddenly came crashing down again. Yusei screamed out loud, it wasn't clear what made him scream like that but it didn't make her feel happy. "Yusei what's the..." She broke off as Yusei opened his eyes, they were now blood red. He smirked in a way that Aki had never seen him smirked before, it was cold and menacing everything she wouldn't have imagined Yusei being.

"At long last, I can finally do something to your wretched time. Who would guess it would be Yusei Fudo to destroy everything? Oh well that is the fun in it I guess." 'Yusei' laughed, his voice was now sharper and darker than before. It was almost like it wasn't even him anymore.

"Yusei..." Aki started before being interrupted by the now different Yusei.

"Yusei?" He asked, "No my dear I'm something more interesting, but if you really wish to call me that. At least call me Paradox Yusei."

"Paradox Yusei?" Aki was slightly confused, and then it suddenly hit her. Her heart froze; she didn't want to believe it. The one thing she didn't want to happen just happened. "Paradox, what have you done with Yusei?"

Paradox Yusei laughed evilly. "Nothing much my dear, he is simply a slave to him now. I have used my soul and fused with him, and now I get to have a body again and everyone will suffer."

"Like I will let you, I won't let anything happen to this time or Yusei. I have no idea what you plan to do, but there is no way I will let you wonder around in his body." Aki screamed back, her anger was starting to show on her face.

"You can't do anything; you simply don't have the strength to do anything. You are just a scared, helpless girl who can't do anything without Yusei. I can see the fear build up in your eyes, you claim to be tough but without the mask you can't do anything." Paradox Yusei snapped harshly before smirking again. "Not that it matters, I have no time to play with the minors. Farewell!" He frowned before punching Aki squarely in the chest; she struggled for air but knew it was useless. Her body fell limp and slowly hit the ground. Not knowing anymore after that incident.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jonouchi was having his own problems; he was in the middle of Neo Domino City. Completely separated from everyone, except for some kid he had found along the way. The other kid was roughly seventeen years old, with green eyes, and similar coloured hair. He claimed to be known as Johan, the person with the Crystal Beast deck.

The two of them met by accident, but knowing that they were both searching for somebody. Both of them decided to join forces and search for them. So far their search had been completely unsuccessful, neither Yugi nor Judai were anyway to be see. Suddenly a mysterious masked man appeared in front of them, he was wearing a black and white jacket. His hair was raven black, with sharp orange highlights. He stood there blocking the alleyway.

"Hey, hey what's the big idea? We need to get through here; we have something important to do." Jonouchi said angrily, he wasn't impressed by this guy's attitude.

"Jonouchi's right, we have no time to waste Yugi and Judai are waiting for us. So please move aside." Johan spoke up, trying his best to support him.

"If you wish to find your friends, you must defeat me in a duel. Then I will let you roam free, but hopefully your friends will find us. After all I have an old score to settle with them, but for now I will lure them to us." The masked man said, a sense of sadistic amusement mounted in his voice, as he activated his Duel Disk.

Johan and Jonouchi noticed that they had little choice; they activated their Disks as well. Not knowing much about this person was dangerous, the masked man hadn't given a name. Plus he had something against Yugi and Judai; they could already tell that it couldn't be a good thing.

"DUEL"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dark clouds swirled in the sky around Neo Domino City, a bone chilling breeze blew through the wind into the souls inside the city. In the centre of the city there were three dragons, one as black as the night sky, one white but corrupted in darkness, and the other as beautiful as the rainbow. Each one glaring the other down, in a fight that could determine the three people who wielded them. Silence had gripped that entire area however, many people were already on their way there. Yugi and Judai who were travelling with Jack, Ruka, Rua and Crow had grown more concerned. Between all of them they knew the identity of the three dragons.

"So it's true Johan is in this time period, it appears that Paradox did send everyone we knew here." Judai said as then ran to the location of the dragons, hoping for his friend's safety.

"Agreed Judai-kun, Jonouchi-kun is here as well, just like Kaiba was. I don't understand but that other dragon, it seems so familiar." Yugi turned to Judai, thinking through the appearance of the mysterious third dragon.

"Well that is obvious, that monster is Stardust Dragon. The only thing I don't understand is why would Yusei be fighting your friends?" Crow asked the other two Duelists.

"That isn't simply Stardust anymore; it is possibly even worse than that. Yusei could be in danger and I noticed that Aki girl went with him, they are in more danger then you could think." Judai replied, he grew more and more concerned by the situation.

It was a few minutes later, when they had all reached the location of the dragons. As Judai and Yugi knew, Johan and Jonouchi were there and they were facing a mysterious person, which no one recognised because he had his face back to them. It was the Mysterious Person's turn.

**Johan and Jonouchi: 1000  
Mysterious Person: 1500**

"With my Sin World and Sin Stardust Dragon you two never stood a chance, so if you two don't surrender. You will feel the cold feel of defeat surround you, and those dragons will be a good prize for me." He smirked at Jonouchi and Johan, his mask may be broken but to the two other Duelists he was still mysterious.

"That isn't true, Rainbow Dragon is more powerful then Sin Stardust. So in my next turn I will get rid of that monster, then your life will be at an end." Johan screamed his reply, although he did his voice shook. He had fear building up in him, the aura of this Dark Duelist was darker than any he had seen before.

"Too bad for you then, because the card I drew is the monster that will destroy you." The mysterious person smiled. "I summon Sin Parallel Gear, and with it I will tune my level two Sin Parallel Gear, and my level eight Sin Stardust Dragon." The tuning began in an instant. "Times flow will be corrupted by darkness, infuse the timeline to create a Paradox. Synchro Summon, Rise up Sin Paradox Dragon (4000/4000)"

"Wow that thing is huge." Jonouchi gasped at the sight of the new dragon. It was black with white striped wings, and huge blond spikes on its knees and head.

"Indeed it is, and now I will use its special effect. So now I summon back one of my removed from play Synchro Monsters, to the field so take flight Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)." The ace monster of Yusei's appeared right next to Paradox Dragon. "Now I activate my other effect, you see when I summon a monster back with Sin Paradox Dragon. It allows me to lower your monsters attack points, down by the number of attack my Stardust Dragon has." The mystery man explained.

"What?" Johan and Jonouchi gasped as there monsters were weakened greatly.

"Sin Paradox Dragon, kill Rainbow Dragon and end this." The dragon obeyed its master and shot a clear blue beam out of its mouth, hitting Rainbow Dragon which roared out in pain before dying on the spot. Jonouchi and Johan were thrown off clear off their feet, and hit the solid floor behind them. "Now you see how useless it was to duel me, and now I will be taking Red Eyes and Rainbow Dragon. After all this was the whole point of this fight, now if you excuse me." The mysterious man walked over and picked up Red Eyes Black Dragon and Rainbow Dragon from the Duelists Duel Disk.

"Hey you give them back; you can't control Rainbow Dragon without the Crystal Beasts. Besides that is Johan's card, you have no right to take it." Judai shouted, running towards the mystery man.

"Yuki Judai, how nice to meet you again but you should know I don't need the Crystal Beasts, to use the card from hell. Sin Rainbow Dragon!" The mysterious man turned to face the others, finally revealing his face.

"Yusei?" Jack said his eyes as wide as plates, how could Yusei be the one responsible for all of this?

"I am Paradox Yusei, and with my power I will destroy all your times. However, there is no time to deal with you lot. Farewell." 'Yusei' explained before ordering an attack with Sin Stardust Dragon, which aimed at the group.

Judai was just about to summon Neos in order to protect everyone, when suddenly another dragon emerged. It was covered in rose petals, and sharp thorns. It struggled to fight off the attack, but with its destruction the attack changed course. All that could be heard was a woman's scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Izayoi, Izayoi wake up Izayoi!" Jack almost ordered her, he sounded angry about the whole thing.

Aki's eyes slowly opened, her vision was blurred but she saw she was at her home. Jack, Crow, Yugi and Judai were all there around her bedside, she was confused and aching all over but she withstood it. "Why...Why am I here?" Aki asked after her senses returned.

"Because we needed to get you to a safer place Aki-san." Yugi replied, he looked at the violet hair girl. She was covered in slight bruises over her body, but fortunately she only fainted due to shock.

"You were very lucky Aki; just what were you planning to do?" Crow suddenly screamed at her. "You could have been killed, besides that Judai has explained he could have protected us and not get hurt."

"I just..." Aki started but was interrupted by Jack.

"Who cares what you were doing, the truth is you were being a fool. You can't handle things like that by yourself, and not only that but you try and get us all killed with you. Next time Izayoi, just watch your own hind." Jack angrily shouted at her.

"Well sorry for trying to protect you lot, I was just trying to be a friend and I knew that was Yusei who attacked you. I saw him get possessed by that creep, and now you think that I won't be capable of facing him. I owe my life to Yusei, had it not been for him I would probably not even be with friends at all." Aki snapped back, she was very emotional when she mentioned Yusei. It hurt to know that, he was the man who attacked her.

"So you saw him get possessed but you didn't do anything? Why Izayoi? If you really cared you would have just protected him, still it means we will have to pick up after your mess. Let's go you lot, we have to stop Yusei." Jack shook his head in frustration, before leaving with the others making sure he locked Aki's door behind him.

Aki sat up and clutched the sheets of her bed, tears dripping from her eyes. She was hurt that her friends thought of her as useless. But she couldn't give up on Yusei; she had owed him so much since the day they had met. She wanted to prove that she had developed, and grown as a person capable of helping her friends. She waited until the engines of the D-Wheels had left the area, before planning her escape.  
She slid out of the window, and climbed down the ivory which covered the wall. Making sure to be careful, not to be seen. Knowing Jack he would have made sure her parents, had prevented Aki from leaving at any cost.

When she hit the floor, she ran over and opened the gate. Before running as quickly as she could to the garage in which her own D-Wheel was. After changing her clothing, to her D-Wheeler outfit she got on and started to ride out into the city. It was fairly late at night, and the highway was quiet. However, she was sure Yusei would be around. After all he still wanted to stop Yugi and Judai, so chances were Paradox would have waited for them.

Aki wasn't having much luck as she continued to search the highway; she remembered practicing on this highway with Yusei. She had always enjoyed spending time with him, learning the basics and actually becoming a member of Team 5D's. All these memories lifted her spirits, but at the same time made her feel funny. Most of the memories she had was with him, barely with the others, it was odd but he really was the only person on her mind at this time.

She was about to give up, when suddenly she felt something bash into the back of her D-Wheel. She swerved out of control, before remembering what Yusei had taught her, and just like that managed to gain control.

"Well, well if it isn't the girl from earlier. Have you come here to try and save your beloved Yusei?" Paradox Yusei mocked as he came side by side with Aki.

"I was hoping you would turn up you creep, give me back Yusei's heart. I know that he is still in there, and deep down I know he can fight it." Aki replied, her tone of voice sounded poisonous.

"Humph, I can't simply hand him over my dear. You can't understand the pain he caused me however; if you really think you can win him back just try. How about I show you how useless you really are?" Paradox Yusei smirked as he tapped a button on Yusei D-Wheel. "Speed World 2 set on!"

"Very well I accept the duel, but don't think I'm useless. In this duel I will reach Yusei's heart through my duel, and I promise that no matter how badly it hurts. I will always be there to bring him back." Aki said as she also activated Speed World 2.

The central lane had been chosen, and the remaining vehicles on the road got out of the way. As Aki and Paradox Yusei entered the lane, where Aki knew that all did really ride on this duel.

"Riding Duel Acceleration!"

**A/N: Oh I'm being evil here and leaving this chapter here, oh I'm so naughty, naughty, naughty lol! Well anyway sorry for the delay, but I have been flooded with work as of late. Plus it has been hard to find time, not to mention this chapter was fairly long. Anyway the first Riding Duel and my big parts of faithshipping are beginning to develop. So stay tuned for chapter 4, here is the preview. **

Aki: Yusei I swear no matter what, I will find your heart and bring you back. I don't care about the consequences just so long as you are ok.

Paradox Yusei: Just give up, little girl you don't stand a chance against me. Just except the fact Yusei is dead.

Aki: I won't back down!

Next time Aki's burning soul – Retrieve Yusei's heart!

Riding Duel Acceleration!


End file.
